Revenir
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Perché dans un arbre, Gilles attend que son frère rentre de sa lune de miel, initiée trois mois plus tôt avec la belle Marianne.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-septième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Retour". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. _

* * *

Gilles était, comme toujours, perché dans un arbre. Sa jambe gauche pendait dans le vide, la droite était repliée et son pied, posé sur la branche. Il avait un de ses couteaux à la main et il taillait un morceau de bois, s'appliquant à donner à l'écorce la forme d'un petit personnage. Un personnage quelconque, qui n'avait pas la prétention de ressembler à qui que ce soit. C'était juste pour s'occuper. Pour passer le temps en attendant que Robin revienne.

Car Robin était parti, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Oh, ce n'était pas pour retourner à la guerre, ou pour s'approcher de la capitale, maintenant qu'il était le cousin par alliance du Roi. Il était juste parti en lune de miel avec Marianne. Juste. Il allait revenir, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas dit quand, mais quoi de plus normal : le temps de visiter toute la famille de sa nouvelle épouse, ils en avaient pour un moment.

Gilles soupira et se tourna sur le côté, verrouillant habillement sa jambe pour ne pas chuter de l'arbre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rompre le cou. Robin lui avait demandé d'être sage en attendant son retour. Ou, du moins, d'éviter les problèmes au maximum. Difficile, mais faisable. Depuis trois mois, il s'était tenu à carreau. Mais l'envie de se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis le démangeait. Non pas que ça lui manquait, mais Robin lui manquait, lui, par contre.

Gilles soupira de nouveau et se laissa glisser au bas de la branche, puis de l'une à l'autre, jusqu'au sol. Ce crétin de Robin... Ça lui paraissait complètement absurde, mais le son de sa voix lui manquait. Sa compagnie lui manquait. Le voir déambuler dans le campement comme un coq lui manquait. Son air suffisant lui manquait, ainsi que son goût pour l'emphatique, l'étincelle joyeuse et enfantine dans ses yeux bleus, et même son stupide arc. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour revoir son stupide arc...

Le jeune voleur traîna les pieds à travers le campement animé par la vie des hors-la-loi et répondit distraitement à ceux qui le saluaient. Tiens, voilà bien une chose qui subsistait de Robin : depuis que tout Nottingham avait appris qu'ils étaient demi-frères, toute la forêt le traitait comme s'il était un prince ou un héros. Même s'il ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec son aîné, bien entendu.

Gilles se dirigeait vers l'entrée du campement lorsque le fils de Petit Jean et de Fanny, qui vouait une admiration sans bornes à leur chef, accourut et cria :

"Robin ! Robin est revenu ! Robin et Marianne sont là, ils sont rentrés de voyage !"

A ces mots, Gilles se figea, le coeur battant. Son frère était revenu ? Il était vraiment revenu ? Même après avoir attendu ce moment pendant trois mois, ça lui paressait impossible à croire.

Sans perdre une minute, ni réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme s'élança dans la direction que le messager avait indiquée. Il fendit la foule surexcitée de revoir leur chef et la belle Marianne, écrasa quelques pieds au passage -mais quelle importance, franchement-, et émergea en tête de la partie boisée qui succédait à une petite clairière, avant une nouvelle partie boisée. Il s'arrêta net une seconde. Robin était là, riant avec Marianne qu'il aidait galamment à franchir le gué. Son rire foudroya Gilles en plein coeur. Il avait tellement, _tellement_ regretté ce rire.

Alors, lorsque Robin se retourna, il abandonna sa retenue, sa fierté, et les villageois qui arrivaient derrière lui. Il se mit à courir et lui fonça dessus sans même regarder où il allait vraiment. Il percuta Robin, qui s'étouffa presque sous l'impact et s'accrocha à lui presque sans en avoir conscience. Il appuya fermement sa tête contre sa poitrine et réalisa seulement à ce moment-là que son corps tremblait. Submergé par un soulagement comme il en avait rarement ressenti, il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

"Hé, là, doucement, murmura Robin dans ses cheveux. Tu vois que je suis revenu.

-Tu en as pris, du temps !"

Gilles maudit dans sa tête les tremblements de sa voix. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait si ardemment attendu son retour. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne voulait plus le laisser repartir.

Heureusement, ça semblait aussi être le cas de Robin. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira encore plus près de son coeur, si c'était possible. Il lui sembla même que son souffle tremblait un peu, lorsqu'il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. En tout cas, Gilles faillit bien éclater en sanglots mais il se retint. Il attendit de percevoir autour de lui le bruit que faisaient les gens en vidant les lieux. Il ne laissa échapper quelques larmes que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'ils étaient seuls, et les dissimula contre la chemise de son frère. Tiens, son odeur aussi lui avait manqué.

"Tu m'as manqué, murmura Robin en l'embrassant sur la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, confessa Gilles dans ses bras."

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru dire ça, un an plus tôt. Mais il était désormais attaché à Robin avec une force insoupçonnée. Et il avait bien intérêt à toujours revenir vers lui, ce grand benêt.


End file.
